Torção
by RandomReggie
Summary: Hermione travels after the war and she falls in love with Rio. When Draco goes to see the festival and he spots a changed Hermione what will happpen? Who knows, because if Hermione Granger can dance like a local Merlin knows what will happen!


**Torção**

**Authors notes**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Hermione had broke free of her bookworm lifestyle and discovered herself. **

**Hermione x Draco because if Hermione can dance like a native from Rio-anything can happen ;) I suppose it's a little AU :)**

**Oh, and Torção-means twist for anyone who is curious :)**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to the magnificent and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>After the war Hermione and Ron had parted ways. It seemed they loved their arguments rather than each other, so Ron got back with Lavender. Hermione decided she needed to leave shortly after, she'd stayed to see Ginny and Harry's marriage, along with the dozen others that came the following Summer and Autumn months, as well as a couple of births.<p>

Then she sold her home, packed her things and then began travelling, opting to see more of the world for herself, instead of through books. Maybe, just maybe, she thought she might write one herself.

Hermione had seen most of the world, along the way she had sent letters to Harry, Ron and the others and truly loved receiving updates and photographs on their children and lives. However in her own letters she never gave her location away and eventually they stopped asking.

She never fell in love and settled down with someone and had children, but she did fall in love with Rio. The plethora of colours and the exciting culture truly enthralled Hermione, so she stayed indefinitely.

Over the years her pale skin tanned, her freckles flourished and darkened. She became fluent in most of the languages of Rio and probably knew more about it than some of the people who lived there originally. She was well loved by everyone, a famous story teller amongst the children and a notoriously unattainable person - scores of men had tried to make her settle but Hermione always refused, and over the years with the help of the freedom and her friends she slowly but surely found herself.

She found her own style and way of being, she was confident and it made her stunning. After a lot of drink, encouragement and a couple of years practice she learned to move like a native on the dance floor. She could salsa, mambo and even the Rio men couldn't help but be entranced by her enchanting hips and inviting curves.

She'd been completely stripped down to nothing after that war and her travels had built her back up again into a different person. Sure she still loved books more than most but she'd thrown away most of her frumpy clothes and let herself be free.

So when Draco Malfoy decided to go to Rio for the annual festival, he didn't instantly recognise Hermione Granger as she walked through the small market. He did however noticed beautifully tanned and slim woman walk past him with curves he never knew a woman could have, he noticed a pair of big brown eyes, flawless curly hair and a smile that could have melted the coldest of hearts and a subtle walk that could have easily rivalled the Beauxbatons girls.

Her white sundress fluttered in the wind, showing more of her perfect long legs. He stared after her, she picked up two oranges and paid the man who she knew by name before she smiled and walked to the next stall. Draco recognised her vaguely so quietly moved closer, he gently followed her for a few moments but she was still unrecognisable. Then she bit into the fresh fruit, she sighed and then wrinkled her button nose against the freshness of the fruit and the sickle dropped.

_Hermione Granger?_

He stood there with his mouth agape, but shut it quickly as Hermione moved through the crowds and he followed. Then she stopped suddenly so Draco ducked into a stall and pretended to admire the jewellery as he watched her mingle with a couple who luckily for Draco were close enough to be heard.

'You coming tonight?' said the woman said excitedly.

'Of course, when have I ever missed a night?' Hermione laughed and the couple laughed which Draco thought must mean they had an inside joke.

'Ok, so see you at Torção at 8?' the male asked,

'Yes, I'll probably be there early, scout the place out.' she said jokingly seductive and they burst into laughter, and then said parting words. Draco had been so disarmed by her seductive tone he'd lost track of her and was brought out of his reverie by the woman behind the stall talking to him in Portuguese and gesturing to the jewellery. He shook his head politely and looked into the bustling crowd.

He mentally reprimanded himself for being so taken by the sound of Hermione's seductive voice, but at least he knew where she was going to be.

After a seemingly endless day of trying to find the bar, Draco finally arrived at Torção that evening. He went and sat at the bar, ordered himself a drink and began to look around the tables of seated people. After not seeing her, he decided she mustn't have come early and settled himself in for the wait, conjuring the image of Hermione's very _appealing_figure in his mind when he saw a flash of brilliant red on the dance floor.

To his utter amazement, there was Hermione dressed in a skin tight one shouldered red dress and an incredibly tall pair of red heels, her hair was clipped out of her face on one side. She had dark, smoky eyes and red lips that made Draco cross his legs to hide his growing _attraction_ when he saw the way she was moving.

She was dancing, her hips moving like they had a will of their own yet still precisely controlled. Her long legs moved perfectly with the quick but erotic beat. She was entwined with a man with almost no space between them as their hands roamed each other's top halves. He span her and lowered her along with the other couples but Hermione's back continued to arch like a flower bending in the breeze until her head touched the back of her legs, giving the man a very good view as the music ended.

She stood back up, smiling. Draco, though he barely noticed the other dancers, caught the looks of envy and lust aiming directly at Hermione and her dance partner. The man kissed her hand and she winked and some of Draco's drink dribbled down his chin and he wiped it quickly.

_Hermione Granger just winked?_

He wiped the drink from his chin and her friends arrived, all in couples. They began dancing on the other side of the dance floor, seemingly wanting their own privacy to dance with their partners and giving Hermione her own space, but they gave her winks and waves.

The next song had already began and she was dancing with a few men that all seemed to be fighting for her attention. The faster beat caused Hermione's hips to twist faster, one hand in her own hair, the other slowly trailing down her own body. Draco couldn't help but stare, hypnotised.

Then the bar tender gave him a little nudge. 'This is Herminia.' he said in a thick Spanish accent. 'She is a fiery one, a good woman, and a good few men have tried to tame that one. She's a wild one, but you may be different...' he said raising an eyebrow and gestured to her swaying form with the glass he was drying.

Draco nodded, downed the rest of his drink and made his way onto the floor, trying to remember his dance lessons, but forgetting them as soon as he stepped on to the wooden floor.

The other men dancing around her gave him looks of amusement as he made his way to her, his pale form standing out amongst the tanned bodies of the locals. He went around the floor and then moved to her so she was facing away from him, and placed his hands on her enchanting hips and pulled her to him and began swaying with her. The other men glared at him, as he pulled the hair away from her neck, trying not to focus on the floral smell that made him want to ravage her right there and placed a kiss there instead.

'Hello Herminia, or should I say Hermione?' he drawled, much to his dismay she didn't even freeze for a moment, instead she twirled around so she was facing him, with one arm around his neck. Their bodies were almost one they were so close, and her lips where centimetres away from his.

Draco's breath hitched, she smirked again with one eyebrow raised. 'Hello Draco, I was wondering when you'd come over...' she whispered, her voice low and seductive and Draco smelled oranges on her breath, and he blushed slightly and stuttered. Again he inwardly reprimanded himself, _Malfoys__didn__'__t__become__flustered_!

She pulled him impossibly closer and he became very aware that Hermione could defiantly feel how aroused he was, she smirked again and Draco scrambled to get his cool back.

'So,' he began as he moved his hand to her derriere. Oh Merlin she had a good arse. 'This is what happened to know-it-all-book-worm-Granger?' he lightly joked. Both he and Hermione had put most of their past behind them after the war as had most people.

'What can I say? Not what you expected?' she said as she gestured to herself. A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose again.

'Not what I expected at all, not that I'm complaining, I just figured you'd be a librarian.' he said, as he looked her over again and got closer, needing to close the none-existent gap between them. She followed his lead and purposely brushed her lips over his.

'Will you father hear about this?' Hermione she whispered into his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine. He laughed in surprise of the comment and the pure astonishment that Hermione Granger was being seductive. He was taken by surprise again when she kissed him.

The sound of the music faded, along with the blur of noise that Rio always seemed to have, faded and the whoops of Hermione's friends were barely a whisper to them both as they continued to sway and twist, lips entwined.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Travel, Dance and Review :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
